Tell Me Everything Will Be Okay
by Jumper-Lover191
Summary: I suck at summaries so please just read. AU It’s set preAddek divorce, after the “YOU don’t get to call me a whore” speech. Meredith is raped. Will Derek be there to save her. Can he make her trust him again? Read to find out! Will evertually be MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I've had this idea for awhile and I just want to get it out. It's set pre-Addek divorce, after the "YOU don't get to call me a whore" speech. Sorry if some of the dialogue isn't accurate, I don't have the seasons on DVD. Please enjoy!! (starts out with Derek's POV)**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Her words were running through my head all day:

"_YOU don't get to call me a whore! YOU don't get to choose how I fix what you broke!"_

They broke me. The way she thought she meant nothing to me. But she was right. I did break her. When Addison showed up, I broke her. I still couldn't IMAGINE, though, my vet's hands on her.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see none other than her famous red hair. I know it's bad to not want my wife, but I loved another woman.

"Mmm, how about we go home, I know your shift ended 15 minutes ago," said my beautiful wife who I didn't want.

"Not tonight Addie, I'm not in the mood." The truth is, I was "in the mood", just not with her.

"Derek, it's been months since we had sex. Please, just come home with me." I shuddered as her hand glided down my chest.

All I could do was walk away. I was tired of playing this game. This game where I had to _pretend _to love my wife. I knew it wasn't fair to her. But I couldn't bring myself to break things off. After all, we were Addison and Derek; married for 15 years. You can't just end that.

My pager goes off, breaking me from my private thoughts. As I was running down to ER, I still couldn't get her words out of my mind.

The ambulance had already arrived. As the EMT starting reading off stats, they sounded strangely familiar.

"Twenty-six year old female. Found in alley near Main Street, possible rape victim, severe bruising with internal injuries."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Meredith……"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Please don't kill me! Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Be honest. Should I continue? Let me know! You'll get another chapter after, hmmmmm, 5 reviews? That sounds good. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of the characters. I do however own my little daydream of Patrick Dempsey earlier today. Mmmmm : )**

**Okay, wow!! I just want to say how much I appreciate ya'lls response!! It was so nice that I decided to get this update up as soon as possible. Please do your great review magic again!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As I saw her lying there, lifeless, motionless, I thought I would die. My Meredith, always so full of life, glowing even, was on a stretcher being whisked into her very place of work.

I wanted to follow her. Be with her through this. I tried to walk into her room, but was stopped short.

"Uh, where do you think you're going Dr. Shepard?" Dr. Bailey was eyeing me cautiously. She had always been on my case about my relationship with Meredith.

"I want to check on Meredith. She's going to need a neuro consult. I need to be there for her." I say distractedly trying to get a peep inside the door Bailey was blocking. Then I tried to walk into her room. And, again, was cut short by the menacing doctor.

"Dr. Shepard! Excuse me but I do think you have a personal relationship with this patient-"

"Remember that I am your superior Dr. Bailey." I warn her cautiously.

"No. Right now, you are nothing more than the person who broke my intern. You all think I'm blind to it, but I'm NOT. I see _everything_. Derek, you have a wife," she says in a softer tone, "and Meredith does not need this, you, right now."

With that Bailey swiftly walks into the room, leaving me standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

How could _I _be so blind? Here I was, yelling at her for sleeping with Finn, when I'm the one who caused her to go running into his arms.

Suddenly I hear the yelling of someone coming down the hall.

"OUT OF MY WAY! Everyone MOVE!" Dr. Yang was running towards with a very intimidating scowl on her face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She spat.

"Dr. Yang…." I warn.

"No, right now, you are not my boss. You are the asshole who ruined my person." And with that she was gone. Boy, I was getting tired of hearing that.

I started walking down the hallway in defeat. I was obviously not going to be let in; damn she had some good friends. As I mindlessly flip open my cell phone, I see the eight missed calls. All from one person, Addison.

I couldn't keep going on the way I was. I needed to be there for Meredith, and give Addison to someone who can truly love her back. I decided then and there I was going to finally sign the divorce papers. They had been sitting in the back of my office drawer for awhile.

With that decided, I go to the nurses station. I wanted to see if I could find something out about Meredith's condition. I found out that she was in a drug induced coma. They had flown in another neurosurgeon and he had done a MRI and CT. Apparently, she had a small aneurism and severe concussion. I knew that the combination could mean she could wake up with no memory.

God I hope that wasn't the case. There was so much I had to tell her. We would just have to wait and see.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As I walk in the front door, she sees me. The trailer is completely dark. She knows.

"Derek, I know what happened to Meredith is a pity. But you can't leave everything we have, for an, an intern." God she knew me too well. I guess that's what happens when you're married for 15 years.

"No, Addison. It's not about that. I should have let you go along time ago." I slap the papers down on the table between us. The tears she had been holding in finally fell.

"I'm so sorry Addison, but I am in love with another woman. The thing between me and Meredith wasn't revenge, it was love. And I thought I could get over that. I tried, you can't say I didn't. But I can't do it anymore. After seeing her lying there today, that was it. I have to be with her Addison, I'd do anything for her. And I want to give you the opportunity to find someone who feels that way about you."

"Okay Derek, okay. I'm sorry too. I'm the one who ended this relationship along time ago. I'll be moved about be tomorrow." I lean forward and gave her one last kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye, Derek."

"Bye Addison." With that she signed the papers right underneath where I had signed mine.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I walked into the hospital for the first time since arriving in Seattle as a free man. But the feeling of joy was automatically crushed when I saw the faces of Meredith's friends. George, Christina, Izzie, and even Alex were all sitting in the lobby.

Izzie was the first to walk up to me.

"Dr. Shepard-"

"Please, call me Derek. How's Meredith?"

"Well I much as I hate you, and as much as I don't want you near her, she wants you."

"Excuse me?" I distinctly remember a conversation between us earlier where she was crying.

"Yea, I'm just as shocked as you. She won't let any of us touch her. She's awake from her coma, all her memory in tact. But we can't help. She won't let any of us in the room. She just stares out the window, only letting nurses check her. And she's asking for you, but so help me, if you hurt her-"

But Izzie didn't have time to finish the statement. That's all I needed to hear. I was gone in a flash. Running down the hallway to her room.

But before I got too far, I turned around and told her friends "I'll let you know how she is. Thanks you so much for telling me." And with that I was gone. Gone to save the love of my life.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Was the chapter long enough? Sorry for another cliffie, but I think this one was easier. I'll start explaining more next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if the medical jargon was incorrect. I do not have a Ph. D, nor do I pretend to, so please bear with me. Thanks so much for reading! Review please: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of the characters. Sadly enough, all I own is Season 2 on DVD, and some pretty cool thoughts of Patrick Dempsey….**

**A/M: WOW! Ya'll are so good at the review thing!! Thanks so much, it's nice to know my stuff is being liked! I really don't want to make Addison a bitch. I hope I conveyed that in my last story. I don't want everything to be her fault, because as much as I LOVE Derek, it's partly his fault. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

All I could think about as I was running down the hall was seeing her. I step into her room as quietly as possible. She was sleeping. Even as battered as her body was, she's gorgeous.

I picked up her chart to read what all the doctors had found out. Her rape test had come back positive, but was not pregnant. She had no permanent brain damage, which was good, but she was non-reactive. The only ones she'd let touch her were the nurses, and even then she was uncomfortable.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed. How could someone do that to her!? How could someone hurt such a beautiful person?

Suddenly I hear stirring coming from her bed. I look up to see her gray eyes clouded with fear. She was hurting, but was determined not to show.

"Derek, why are you here? I don't need to you take care of me. I don't need a knight in shining…whatever."

God that hurt. How could she think she meant so little to me? She turned around to look out the window again. Surprise, it was raining again. It seemes like in never stopped in Seattle.

"Meredith, I'm here because I care about you. Really and truly. I know you're hurting right now, but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

So I sit down in a chair far enough away that it won't bother her, but close enough to be there instantly if she needed anything.

"I don't need you to be here. I'm _fine_."

There was that word again. Fine, she was not fine. Anything but. And I was part of the reason for that.

"Meredith, you may say you're fine, but I know you're not. So I'm going to sit here. Now you need your sleep, so rest."

I explain with a smug smile.

Suddenly she breaks down in sobs. In an instant I was with her. Sitting on the corner of her bed, holding her. I couldn't help but feel a feeling of belonging. This is where I needed to be. No where else but here.

"I…I, I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting a Joe's. I had a couple of shots," I knew that was my fault, "the next thing I know, I was, was... Oh God, it was all my fault. I let him." She broke out in a fit of tears.

I rock her back and forth comfortingly. Whispering words of encouragement.

"Meredith, this is NOT your fault. It's the disgusting person who did this to you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. I know most of it is my fault. But I'm here now, not that it's any excuse for what I did before, but I'm here."

She didn't say anything else. Slowly her tears turned to soft sobs. I took my shoes off and slowly crawled into bed with her. Holding her close to my body.

This is where I belong. Right here.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**A/N: I know it's short, but I have certain stopping points in my head. They should start getting longer after this. I know the "Meredith: damsel in distress" thing is pretty popular right now. I hope mine isn't just another one. Please review and tell me what you think. I know I haven't included a lot of other characters, but again, things should start rolling more quickly now. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor any of its characters. If I did, Derek would be fine with breathing for Meredith, and George wouldn't be married.**

**A/N: Ok, so who HATED Thursday's episode!?! I mean, I like how everyone is finally looking healthy, but what's going on with Derek? SERIOUSLY! Anywho, here's my next update, I sorta rushed through all the previous stuff because that's not what I want my plot line to be about. So I hope this one's better! Italics are flashbacks. **

**A/N 2: Just to let you know, my chapters may be short, but I'll have them up quickly. It's your choice really: short updates often or long updates not so often.**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I woke up to her in my arms. I almost forgot how nice that was. Even her innocent snoring was cute. Now, this was the way things were supposed to be.

My pager starts blaring from my side, and I remember I actually have a job. Luckily, the only doctor who came to check on her during that night was Addison, being the OB/GYN, and I was the neurosurgeon, so no one else really needed to check on her. There were always the nurses though; it was probably already ALL over the hospital.

I walk out of her room and head towards my office to shower and get ready for the long day ahead of me.

**Meredith's POV**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I woke up the next morning alone. I started to panic, and then all the memories from the day before came flooding back.

_I was walking out of Joe's, after taking many shots due to the recent sightings of Addison and Derek. All I wanted to do was drown out everything in my life. Tequila had a good way of doing just that. After several shots, I was stumbling outside to my cab. Suddenly, a strong hand pulled me into an alley._

"_You know you want me," Said the light haired vet._

"_Finn! Finn get off me!!" I yelled trying tot push him away._

"_I know you're not a virgin, you slut. I know had sex with Derek at the prom. I know all about you." He spat. "You were making eyes with him over my shoulder. You think you're so innocent."_

"_Finn, please don't do this." I pleaded._

"_No, you've kept me waiting long enough. I want my turn."_

_It all happened in slow motion. He started to feel me up. His body was on top of me, pinning me down on the cold concrete. I tried screaming, but his mouth was always on top of mine. _

"_I am just getting what I deserve Meredith." _

_I tried pleading with him over and over again. But he still kept going. _

_When he was done he got up and walked away. Just like nothing happened. But he turned around before he got too far. I thought he was going to come help me, but instead he spat "Tell anyone and I'll make sure it's worse next time, much worse."_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I started shivering. The feeling of his hands on me, it was frightening. I couldn't shut my eyes again. Every time I did, there he was, mocking me. I couldn't handle it.

I sat there for a while, just staring out the window. Then I heard a soft knock at the door. I really wasn't in the mood for visitors, but I let them come in anyway. I knew who it was even before I saw them.

In walked Christina, George, Izzie, and even Alex. I hated the looks of pity on their faces, but they were my family. Well, as close as I had to it, so I let them in, physically and emotionally.

"So I guess you all heard what happened?" I asked them.

"Mer, I'm so sorry, no one deserves to go through what you did." It was George speaking. I could tell without even looking at him that he was hurting.

"She doesn't need your pity George." This time it was Christina. God, now I knew why she was my best friend. "My person is strong. She can get through this," Though her tough words were overshadowed by her emotional voice.

For the first time since _it_ happened, I looked at them. I took in their pitiful faces.. Even the usually tough Alex had tears in his eyes.

Izzie was the next to speak. "God Christina, don't be so insensitive. She's been through one of the toughest experiences a woman can go through. She's aloud to be a little insecure."

This is not what I needed right now.

"ENOUGH! I can't take it anymore! No, I'm not fine. But I'm not a fragile piece of glass you have to worry about breaking either. I cannot take the pitiful glances anymore. So stop tip-toeing around me and tell me what the hell is wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Look, we're just trying to do what's right here." This time it was Alex. "Mer, we all love you. And we want to be here for you. You have been raped." This comment earned a hard elbow in the stomach from Izzie.

"No Izzie, she wants the truth, I'm going to give it to her, no anesthesia." He turned back to me. "You were raped, there's no way around that. Luckily, you got no STDs and were not pregnant. But you did get a small aneurism and severe concussion, which you know can lead to permanent memory loss. The aneurism was small enough to fix itself, and you obviously have all your memory, which is good."

Everyone stood there. Waiting to see how I took the news. Watching me like a zoo animal. I was about to snap at them when I saw there faces again, this time in a different light. They were ones of pure fear, worry, and compassion. My mother had never looked at me that way, not when I fell off my bike, not when I broke up with my first boyfriend, never.

These people were my family. They loved me so much, and I loved them.

"Thank you guys so much." I said in a very emotional voice. Their faces showed their shock in my change of mood.

Until now Izzie had been quiet, but now she was the first to speak.

"Oh Mer, we'll always be here for you." With that she crawled into my bed and wrapped her arms around me. This time, I didn't fight it.

The next to climb in was the usually anti-physical Christina. She too wrapped her arms around me. Alex and George were quick to follow. We were all crammed into the tiny hospital bed, and surprisingly it felt like the most comfortable place in the world.

I was surrounded by all the people I love; all except one.

"Where's Derek?" I question.

"He, um, had to get to work. He wanted me to tell you he'd be back later though." George cautiously explained, unsure of how to tell me.

"Oh, he probably had to explain to Addison why he spent the night in his ex-mistress's bed." I said, more to myself than the others.

"Actually….." His voice echoed through my mind. I knew who it was even before looking. I look up to see Derek leaning against the door. His fierce blue eyes piercing mine.

There was something else in his eyes though. Hurt.

"Mer, there's something we need to talk about."

Christina, my angel, begins "Yeah, we need to get on with rounds anyway. Come on guys, " she gives the rest of them her perfected glare, they reluctantly get up and leave, "We'll be back later Mer."

"Meredith." His voice brings me back to those wonderfully blue eyes.

"Derek, I understand. I get it now. She is your family. You couldn't just give up on that. You wouldn't be you if you didn't try-"

I was cut short by his lips on mine. I pulled back sharply, fear showing in my eyes. I know Derek would never hurt me, but I couldn't stop seeing Finn. Someone I also thought would never hurt me. Instead I blamed it on the wife.

"Derek, I can't. I'm not going to be a home wrecker. I can't do this again."

"Meredith, Addison and I are done. I signed the papers last night. Seeing you, here, it broke me. I love you. I have been in love with you since the day I saw you in that bar. It's an all-encompassing love that takes over me. And seeing you hurting, I…I just can't take it. So Meredith, I'm in this. I'm in this with all my heart." He finished with tears in his eyes. He probably knew that wasn't the only reason I pulled back, but he was nice enough to let it go. "And I am willing to wait as long as it takes until you're ready."

By now tears were running down my face. These were happy tears though. I was too over-whelmed to say anything, so instead I pulled him into a close hug. He slipped his shoes off and climbed in the tiny, uncomfortable hospital bed with me; just as he had done the night before. I loved this man, I really did. I just had to find the strength inside myself to let my boundries and let him back in again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**A/N: WOW-o! This was the longest story I've ever written! 5 pages in Word to be exact. Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep that up please! Again, sorry if my medical facts are wrong. Also, I really don't hate Finn!! But he was the only character Mer knew that would have any reason to hate her. So please don't hate me for that. Also, remember that no one else knows it was Finn.**

**I'm not sure how far I will go with this. Does anyone have any requests on what they want to see? I need some ides to keep this going. I'm thinking at least until the trial, but then what? Any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, things would not be like this. Meredith and Derek would be having sex all the time, not meeting people in bars. So obviously I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm SO unbelievably sorry for the long wait. I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but I got a little bit of writers block (which I know is hard to believe being as I'm only on the 4****th**** chapter) and exams are coming up and I'm trying to make sure I don't fail. I'll start updating more often because I finally have a plan in my mind for how I want things to go. I hope I didn't lose any readers.**

**A/N 2: What the HELL is wrong with Derek!?! SERIOUSLY! I'm about ready to kick his hot ass. GRR!**

**On with the story….**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I woke up with the heavenly scent of lavender surrounding me. Her hair was all over my face. Her little ineffectual fist still clinging to my shirt. Her light snoring piercing the quietness of the hospital room.

I sat there staring at her for awhile. Even after what she had gone through, she was still gorgeous. As much as I wanted to deny it during my marriage, I loved her. I had never stopped. Loving her came naturally to me.

Then, through the wonderful silence came the most dreadful noise of all.

A flat line.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Meredith's POV**

The blackness was wonderful. Nothing was going on. I wasn't thinking of Derek and his marriage. Or Finn and his hate for me. Or the guilt for taking away Addison's husband it was all gone.

This was so nice……

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Derek's POV**

"Meredith! Meredith honey, please don't do this!"

I ran over to the code button and pressed it. The nurses immediately came running in.

She had started seizing. I hadn't seen anything on the MRI other than the concussion, but there had been no more symptoms of any other head injury.

"Push one of EPI. And page Dr. Gregerson" I shouted. I knew I couldn't operate on her if anything was wrong, and I wanted a second consult, even if she was the _second_ best neurosurgeon in the country. Even though my doctor mode had started to kick in, I was still kicking myself. How could I have not checked one more time for any head injury?

After the drug and been administered, I stared at the machine. Hoping, praying for any change. Dr. Gregerson came running.

"What happened?" She asked as she examined my still flat-lining girlfriend.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. My frantic voice coming through, "one minute she was fine, the next she started coding and seizing."

"Okay Dr. Shepard, I'm going to ask you to leave. You are obviously too attached to be any help here." She said this in the professional doctor tone, but also one of understanding. I knew I couldn't stay.

She turned back around to the love of my life and started trying to save her.

I slowly walked out of the room defeated. Why hadn't I done something? I am the best damn neurosurgeon in the country; how the hell could I have not found out what was wrong with my own girlfriend?

I crouched down against the wall outside of her room, running a hand through my normally perfect curls. Just about the time things were starting to finally work out for me, it had to fall apart. As I did another one of my infamous stress-relievers, pinching the bridge of my nose, I heard a voice clear its throat.

"This isn't your fault Derek."

"Addison. You don't have to-"

"No." She cut me off. "Just because you are my ex-husband doesn't mean I can't be here for you. I know that you were in love with her from the first time I saw you at Seattle Grace. I just thought that I could change you. I thought that, maybe, I could make you love me again.'

"Addison, I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't. It's just that….."I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Derek, as much as I don't know why, I understand. But I will always love you. And I'm here for you now."

I collapsed into her arms. I had been trying to hold it in. I knew I shouldn't be crying in my ex-wife's arms about my lover's death. But I just couldn't keep it in any longer.

She slowly walked me into the closest on-call room. I don't know how long it had been. I just sat there crying. I cried for Addison, for all the heartache she had gone through, and still, she sat here for me. Crying for Meredith, for all the pain I had put her through, for all she was going to miss in life.

I lost everything that I ever had. My life, my love. And it was all my fault. I had laid there with her instead of being her doctor.

"None of this is your fault, Derek." Addi explained again softly as if she had read my mind. "It didn't show anything on her scans. You know as well as I do that these things happen."

"I know. But I can't help but think I could've saved her."

"You did all you could. Sometimes things happen that no one can save."

Just then the door opened. It was Alex, Christina, George, and Izzie. All had tear stained and panic-stricken faces. Alex, as always, was the first to speak.

"Um, Dr. Shepard, we were just wondering if you wanted to, umm…" he trailed off.

"Look, we know you've been an ass lately. But we also know how much you love Meredith. And since we're her friends, we figured we should see if you're okay." Christina said in her usual coldness, but I could also hear the sadness in her voice.

We all walked down to lobby. All in a state of shock. We couldn't believe how in such a short time, everything had changed. Meredith was dead.

Dr. Gregerson walked up to the chairs we were all sitting in crying. None of us noticed her until she cleared her throat. We were all expecting the typical 'We did all we could' speech, but this was different.

"Dr. Grey is being prepped for surgery now."

We all looked up in amazement. They donn't do surgery on dead people. My Meredith isn't dead!

"Excuse me?" George was the first to recover.

"Yes, you heard her. Now get all your sorry asses up and get to work. I do not need four of my interns and one attending sitting around moping all day. Get to work!" Dr. Bailey exclaimed, appearing out of no where.

Although she spoke tough, I saw the worry etched on her face.

We all got up, with the hope Meredith would make it through.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**So how was that? I tried not to leave you guys with a HUGE cliffhanger. I almost left it while they were in the lobby, but figured you guys would kill me if I left you thinking she was dead. I've already started on the next chapter, so it should be up tomorrow or the next day. Again, I'm not a doctor, nor do I claim to be, so please don't be mad about any incorrect medical jargon.**

**Please review! I love critiques or comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I claim to. If I did, I wouldn't have to wait all summer for the next season.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry that I didn't update. I really do feel bad about that. But as the old cliché goes: life got in the way. I'm back now, though. Finals are next week and I'm writing the next few chapters in advance so you won't have to go a long time again. **

**A/N 2: WHO SAW THE SEASON FINALE!?! I can't believe it! How could Meredith turn him down!?! How could Burke leave!?! What is George gonna do!?! And WHAT IS UP with Meredith's step-sister and Derek's bar chick being an intern!?! SERIOUSLY!?!? As you can tell I'm quite upset. So I decided to be nice and update for ya'll.**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The rest of my day was miserable. I had to at act like nothing was wrong, like my world wasn't falling apart. Because my world, at this very moment, was lying on a gurney in an operating room. I had to be the cheery, "Dr. Shepard" was always happy.

I hadn't even been happy in my surgery today. Life seemed to go on in slow motion. I always zoned out in my surgeries; it was like nothing else existed. But today, everything was different. I couldn't concentrate. Thanks goodness it had been a minor craniomety and didn't require a lot of focus.

I know that sounds awful, but my mind was, and still is somewhere else. It was with Meredith. She had to make it through surgery.

I still hadn't heard anything about her condition. I didn't know what kind of surgery she was having, how she was doing, nothing.

They had closed the gallery, as to keep this as private as possible. There was already enough rumors in this hospital about her.

I walked through the halls; I was going to go home to take a shower. I wanted to be here and ready when Meredith got out of surgery. Then I saw it. My beacon of hope.

The OR board.

I stopped dead in front of it. I scanned for the name I knew so well. She was still in surgery. That's when I saw it. Frontal-Lobe clot.

I wanted to go home and look up the side-effects to be sure. There was no way this could be happening. How could so many bad things happen to the most wonderful girl?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

On my drive home, I had never wanted to be wrong more in my life.

I sat in my trailer, cup of coffee in hand, staring at my old college textbook. "Possible side effects: long-term memory loss and short-term memory loss." I had read that line over and over again. This couldn't be happening.

After the shock had set in, I raced back to the hospital. I wanted to be there the moment she woke up.

I ran into the place I knew so well. I went back up to the OR floor to check the board again.

She was out of surgery, but still in ICU. _"Just a precautionary measure"_ I kept telling myself.

I got her room number and started to walk towards it. She was more than likely still asleep from her surgery.

I saw her friends sitting outside her door. Christina was by herself; her cold stare clashed her tear-stained cheeks. George was sitting close to Christina, but it was obvious she had pushed him away. Izzie was leaning on Alex's shoulder. I had never seen him so compassionate.

The sight broke my heart. She had a great support group. These were the family members that had put the pieces back together.

"You can come sit down McDreamy." Christina stated, not even trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"She's not awake yet, and Dr. Gregerson said that there may be memory loss. Is that true?"

"Yes, sadly enough George, it is. But only 45 have memory loss. So there's a good chance she could wake up and remember everything." I explained.

"Leave it to Meredith, though, to be in the other 45." Alex proposed. He said the smart-ass words, but the conviction normally in his voice wasn't there.

"It's going to be okay. Meredith will be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Izzie stammered standing up, more to herself than the others.

"Would you stop saying that?!" Christina yelled, "My person is a fighter, but this is a lot. So just shut-up and sit down before you do something irrational."

I slowly sat down on the other side of George. I have never a very religious man, but I continued to say silent prayers in my head.

Dr. Gregerson walked up and stood in front of us, compassion in her eyes.

"Never have I met a closer group of interns. And an attending. This must be one lucky lady."

No one responded to this. We were all to wrapped up in our own memories of Meredith to think.

"I'm going in to do some tests. After I'm finished, you all can go in. Now, you all are doctors, so I trust you will not tire her out too much." Dr. Gregerson announced, understanding in her voice. I could've kissed her in that moment.

I knew that Meredith shouldn't be having visitors. But in that moment I really didn't care what was right. I just needed to see Meredith.

She walked through the door, leaving us all waiting outside expectantly.

After about 15 minutes, Dr. Gregerson walked back through the door. But she continued walking, leaving the door open for us. Not saying a word

My heart starting racing, what if something was wrong!? I don't think I could handle Meredith not remembering me.

We all walked in and stared at her. We were waiting for her to acknowledge us. Anything that would let us know she remembered.

"Meredith…" George trailed off.

"What happened? Did I make it through? Please, George, tell me something. Why are you all looking at me that way?"

Oh God, she remembered. We all let out a breath we didn't know we had been keeping in. I ran over to give her a hug, thankful she was alive. But she shied away.

I silently cursed myself. I had pushed her too far, but just knowing she remembered us helped. How could I have been so stupid? I needed to take things slow, not scare her away. Christina walked over to her.

"Meredith, you're fine now. But you did have a clot on your frontal lobe, Dr. Gregerson successfully removed it, but it could have been dangerous. We were all so worried. You obviously have short-term memory, but can you tell us the date, or what happened last week?"

"It's November 5 and last week I was perfectly fine. Derek called me a whore and we had a fight. Is that good?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes Meredith, that's very good. I always knew you were a fighter. I'm so proud. And I really am sorry about the fight. But now's not the time for that." I tried to explain, .kicking myself for being such an ass.

"I'm just glad that you all are here. I thought…I thought I could do this on my own, but I really do love you guys, and I appreciate you giving up your work days for me. It's really not necessary." She said looking away, almost as if she were ashamed.

"We want to be here. You're always in some sort of trouble." Alex implied with a smirk.

"Shut up Evil Spawn." She said laughing. It was nice to hear that again.

Maybe she and I would get out happy ending after all. It would just take a little time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Okay, so I expect some reviews. I wrote part of this last night at 11:30PM, and part right now in school while I'm supposed to be working on my final project.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know what ya'll think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this update is for **_**mads**_**. She inspired me to write. She did something most of you have never heard of: review. Thanks to ALL of you who did. It really does mean a lot. Really and truly. I really do care what ya'll think of it. It's pretty much a waste of my time if no one likes it.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After Meredith woke up, we all left the room. We didn't want to overwhelm her. I just wish I could get her to trust me again. After all I put her through; I really don't deserve a second chance, though.

I also wish I knew who did this to her. I was planning on getting some sleep, then heading back to the hospital, but I couldn't sleep knowing the man who did this to my Meredith was still out there.

On my hasty drive to the police I realized one problem: I didn't know who did this to her. So I quickly drove back to the hospital. I knew she needed her sleep, but I needed to make sure this guy was behind bars ASAP. Why hadn't I thought about that before I left? Stupid Derek.

I walked into her room after knocking softly. She was asleep; just as I had thought. I sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful, so beautiful.

"If you're going to sit and stare at me at 4 o'clock in the morning you might as well just come and get in bed."

This comment completely caught me off guard.

"Umm, Meredith, I don't want to make you uncomfortable-" She cut me off with a sigh.

"I offered didn't I? Look Derek, I know you haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days, so just come here and get in bed."

I was still caught off guard. But being as the pleasing person I am, I complied. I slipped off my shoes and crawled in bed with her. I tried to stay as far away as possible so that I didn't make her uncomfortable.

Much to my surprise she pressed her body up next to me.

"Please Derek, I really don't want to be alone right now, just hold me." She half-whimpered.

I immediately scooted closer to her; closing the gap between our bodies. I didn't hold her in a suggestive way, but in a loving manner that made her know I was here.

"I'll always be here Meredith. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen. I know I haven't been to the best to you, actually I've been an ass-"

"No kidding." She replied with a snort.

"But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving." I said, unfazed by her interruption.

She turned to face me.

"I'm ready to talk."

I nodded my head in a gesture for her to continue.

"Well, as I explained before, I was at Joe's and had a couple of shots. Then I walked outside. I remember Joe telling me he had called me a cab. So I sat on the curb and waited. The next thing I know I was being drug into the alley. I looked up and it was Finn."

By now she was sobbing and I was boiling inside. That bastard. How could he do that to her!?!?!?

"He had me pinned against the wall. I tired to push him off me, but he was just too strong. He hit me across the face then pushed me down on the ground. That's when I hit my head. It took all my strength not the lose consciousness, Derek." She was now all out crying. Obviously replaying the horrific scenes in her head.

I slowly rubbed my hand in comforting circles on her back. I couldn't show my anger because I didn't want to scare her.

"It's okay Meredith. Shhhh. We'll get him. We'll lock him up for good. It'll be okay. I'm here."

"I could have done more!" She screamed. "I could have tried to get him off of me, been more persistent. I let him do this to me!"

"No you didn't, you did everything you could Meredith. He is a strong, powerful guy who used that against you. Do not ever say that this was your fault. That's exactly what he wants. Don't give him his way."

"Okay, I just wish there's more I could do."

"There is. You can testify at his trial. That would be a major help to keep him off the streets. But let's not worry about that now. You need to sleep. We can deal with all that in the morning."

"Thank you Derek"

She drifted off into a comfortable sleep. And I wasn't far behind her. We would fix everything in the morning.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**I know this is a short update, but there will be more. Please review! I only got six reviews on my last chapter, and I REALLY appreciate those, but please more this time!**


End file.
